


Fire & Smoke

by anassa_anemou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community:hp_humpdrabbles, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Humpathon 2012, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus is gratfull for the twins new product.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire & Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [this](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/105511.html?thread=689703#t689703) prompt at hp_humpdrabbles for the Humpathon 2012.

You can’t see anyone in the room and Seamus loves the way no one can see the hard on his is sporting. His feet drag him to a corner, a place where the smoke is heavier. He wants to feel his body getting numb and his eyes drop, so the inhibitions go away and his brain will let him touch himself.

His body is already loosing and he wonders how the twins got to make something so dangerous and incredible at the same time. He finds the wall, dropping against it and starts massaging his cock. He moans a bit at the feeling and how it makes his body even laxer and more sensitive then it ever been.

When he opens the button and slide the zipper down, he fills a trill in knowing maybe someone can see him trough the smoke that just seem to blind all of them. He isn’t sure how many people are out there, doesn’t even remember how much space there is besides a vague memory.

Cock out and body trembling, he lazily starts a pattern of up and down, up and down. Another hand joins him and he is sure it shouldn't been none, because his other hand is vaguely pressing to a firm thing, maybe the wall, he is no certain. His breath hitches when another hand covers his mouth.

A shiver runs through his body when the hand takes over, bating his away and he knows now another is fondling him. Then is harder and rough, and he would scream in pleasure if the hand in his mouth didn’t prevent him from it. Something hard presses against his cleft and, god, it’s a man, rubbing against him.

Soon, he doesn't care how much time passed, because he just wants to come and the stranger seems to get, because he bits at Seamus shoulder, making him convulse and come. Then everything is black and he doesn’t know where he is. When he wakes up it’s to strong arms holding him and twin grins watching him above his head.

“Well, Greg, it’s a success!”

“It is Forge, but I think we need to leave Charlie to thoroughly fuck Seamus to bed, before our dear brother bursts without coming.” Seams freezes and hears mumbling while Charlie tell the twins to leave them alone.

“Don’t worry, I won’t make you do anything.Just relax and go to sleep, later we can talk about it; this experiment of the twins isn’t super right yet and I didn’t want to leave you alone downstairs.” Seamus breaths in and out and feels warm puffs of breath in his neck, but Charlie seems content in just stay quite.Seamus ricked up and out of Charlies arms, pulling his body up and dropping in his hips.

“I think I owe you a least a orgasm before sleeping.” Charlie just laughed and brougth him close, and the warm feeling that spread through him was more then enough to just go with it.


End file.
